banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Life is an endless adventure for those who live by their wits. Ever just one step ahead of danger, rogues bank on their cunning, skill, and charm to bend fate to their favor. Never knowing what to expect, they prepare for everything, becoming masters of a wide variety of skills, training themselves to be adept manipulators, agile acrobats, shadowy stalkers, or masters of any of dozens of other professions or talents. Thieves and gamblers, fast talkers and diplomats, bandits and bounty hunters, and explorers and investigators all might be considered rogues, as well as countless other professions that rely upon wits, prowess, or luck. Although many rogues favor cities and the innumerable opportunities of civilization, some embrace lives on the road, journeying far, meeting exotic people, and facing fantastic danger in pursuit of equally fantastic riches. In the end, any who desire to shape their fates and live life on their own terms might come to be called rogues. '''Role: '''Offensive Combat, Stealth '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +3, Cha +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Rogue is proficient in Simple and Light Martial Weapons, and with Light Armor. Sneak Attack (Ex) At 1st level, a Rogue gains the sneak attack ability. The Rogue deals extra damage against Flat-Footed or Flanked targets. The damage starts at a +1d6, and increases by 1d6 every odd level. Trapfinding (Ex) a Rogue adds 1/2 her level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). a Rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Finesse Training (Ex) At 1st level, a rogue gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. In addition, starting at 3rd level, she can select any one type of weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse (such as rapiers or daggers). Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Whenever she makes a successful melee attack with the selected weapon, she adds her Dexterity modifier instead of her Strength modifier to the damage roll. If any effect would prevent the rogue from adding her Strength modifier to the damage roll, she does not add her Dexterity modifier. The rogue can select a second weapon at 11th level and a third at 19th level. Rogue Talents At 2nd Level and every 2 levels thereafter, the Rogue can choose an extra talent to perform. They cannot choose the same talent more than once. Talents with an asterisk affect their Sneak Attack. They can only apply one of these at a time. They can find a list of Rogue Talents here: Rogue Talents Evasion (Ex) At 2nd level, a Rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trap Sense (Ex) At 3rd level, a Rogue gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the rogue reaches 6th level, to +3 when she reaches 9th level, to +4 when she reaches 12th level, to +5 at 15th, and to +6 at 18th level. Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Always Ready (Ex) At 4th Level, a Rogue can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Rogue can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon that are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Rogue’s Edge (Ex) At 5th level, a rogue has mastered a single skill beyond that skill’s normal boundaries, gaining results that others can only dream about. She gains the unchained skill powers for that skill as appropriate for her number of ranks in that skill. At 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, she chooses an additional skill and gains unchained skill powers for that skill as well. You can find the Unchained Skill Powers on their respective skill pages: Skills Counter-Flank (Ex) At 7th Level, the Rogue cannot be flanked. This denies any bonuses, special attacks, or effects that are given from flanking an opponent to the enemies, unless that enemy's class level is 4 or more levels higher than your Rogue level. Advanced Talent At 10th Level and every 2 levels thereafter, the Rogue can choose an Advanced Talent in place of a Rogue Talent. Silent Kill (Ex) At 13th level, whenever a Rogue kills a creature using their Sneak Attack during a surprise round, they can also make a Stealth check, opposed by Perception checks of those in the vicinity to prevent them from identifying the Rogue as the assailant. If successful, those nearby might not even notice that the target is dead for a few moments, allowing the Rogue to avoid detection. Stroke of Luck (Ex) At 16th Level, the Rogue can, once per day, act as if they rolled a Nat 20 on a single Stealth, Sleight of Hand, Acrobatics, or Climb check. At 20th Level, if the Rogue is hit by an attack that would normally knock them to 0 HP, they can use this ability to give themselves a +10 bonus to AC against that attack. Poison Immunity (Ex) At 18th Level, the Rogue is immune to poison. Mastery - Master Strike (Ex) At 20th Level, the Rogue has mastered their stealth attacks. If they successfully perform a Sneak Attack, they can cause the enemy to fall asleep for 1d4 hours, become paralyzed for 2d6 rounds, or instantly slay their enemy. The target must roll a fortitude saving throw of DC 10 + Damage dealt to negate the extra effect. Archetypes Category:Classes